role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
TKT Monster X
TKT Monster X (also known as just "Monster X" or "Esky") is a skeletal alien kaiju, one of the two reviewers for the Kaiju Kritics, and a major character from the Toho Kingdom Toons. He is used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TKT Monster X is the straight-man to TKT Gabara's wackier and zanier persona, and often acts as the only sane man on his show the Kaiju Kritics, though this is somewhat ironic, given his past as an alien invader and sometimes he can be rather ax-crazy himself. TKT Monster X is a rather cynical, mature, serious and savvy alien monster and his favorite hobby is to review movies, continue his career of being an amateur filmmaker (as evidenced y his constant transmission videos he makes) and plan out his dream of being a major alien invader again....someday. TKT Monster X is best friends with TKT Gabara, even though the two may not always agree with everything they review and TKT Monster X can even find TKT Gabara to be a bit over-bearing and random, but he will be there for his good friend regardless. He also have strong romantic feelings for his good wife TKT Biollante, enjoying having her work with him on writing and filing his reviews and films. History Backstory A sentient, suspicious star named Gorath hurdled through the vast reaches of space for eons until it came within dangerous proximity of the planet Earth. When it encountered Godzilla's thermonuclear heat ray, Gorath exploded and changed into Monster X. Timing couldn't be worse, for the Faux Xilien invasion was well underway. Halfheartedly, Monster X joined the invading aliens, but quickly accepted Godzilla's peace terms. Monster X and Gorosaurus became roommates for a while, and the former tried his hand making videos where he held the world for ransom. When that failed, he decided to attend a taping of Obscure Monster Chat, where he began to collaborate on a project with Gabara that would ultimately become Kaiju Kritics! Monster X's hobbies include amateur filmmaking, square-dancing, movie reviewing, and various other wholesome activities. His all-time favorite food is the humble turkey leg, and his all-time favorite dessert is the not-so-humble banana split. Debut: Let's Revive The Kaiju Kritics! Three years after the cancellation of Toho Kingdom Toons (and by default, the Kaiju Kritics), TKT Monster X hung around at his villa near Monster Island, feeling utterly bored and down in the dumps, having been inactive for three years now. Gabara then waked in, holding onto Radian X-7. TKT Monster X questioned where he found it, only for Radian X-7 to then abruptly vanish. TKT Monster X went back to sulking, to which TKT Biollante then suggested why don't they just bring back the Kaiju Kritics? TKT Monster X then got a brainstorm and then decided to revive Kaiju Kritics to get them back on track. TKT Monster X thought up of some brand new ideas, such as getting a bigger budget, better writing, a different studio and better cup holders, but didn't know what to review yet. TKT Gabara suggested that they should review Shin Godzilla for their first episode of the revival, but TKT Monster X declined that, admitting that he had not seen the film yet. Radian X-7 then reappeared, scaring TKT Gabara for a bit, to which TKT Monster X then told TKT Biollante to keep an eye out on Radian X-7. TKT Monster X then spoke to TKT Gabara some more about a few more ideas, until then Radian X-7 gave them their first project to review; the Godzilla PS4 game. Delighted, TKT Monster X then thanked Radian X-7; Radian X-7 then took off, having his work there been completed. After deciding that their new studio would be at New York, TKT Monster X then went to bed, stating that they would get to work tomorrow, as he was too tired for the time being. TKT Monster X and TKT Gabara Do A Let's Play In preparation for the comeback of Kaiju Kritics, TKT Monster X and TKT Gabara spent hours playing Godzilla PS4; much to their displeasure. TKT Monster X found playing it the worst, feeling tired and exhausted, disliking the slow controls and the fact that he wasn't in it. After TKT Biollante came in briefly and then left, TKT Monster X wished he could get a break and hoped TKT Gabara took notes on all of this. Ghidorah Psycho Examination TKT Gabara turned up to TKT Monster X and told him that King Ghidorah's heads represented the freudian concepts of the ID, the ego, and the superego. TKT Monster X thought so too; but they needed to find a good way to catch him first. Then out of nowhere, TKT King Ghidorah appeared and ran them over, first knocking TKT Gabara down to the ground and THEN TKT Monster X. TKT Gabara then used his Gabby Gun at TKT King Ghidorah to detain him, followed up by Monster X then using his Gravity Beams at him as well. It didn't work though, so TKT Gabara then took out a pic of wolf howling at a moon and showed it to TKT Monster X; allowing TKT Monster X to transform into TKT Kaiser Ghidorah. TKT King Ghidorah returned and ran over TKT Gabara again, only for this time for TKT Kaiser Ghidorah to then leap up and land on top of TKT King Ghidorah, stopping him for escaping. TKT Gabara then tied TKT King Ghidorah to a table but then asked if TKT Monster X knew if he could do physical examination. TKT Monster X said he couldn't, do to the lack of arms in this form. TKT Gabara then called Spacegodzilla in to examine. Upon TKT Spacegodzilla's arrival, he confirmed that TKT King Ghidorah did not represent the three freudian concepts. TKT Kaiser Ghidorah was furious at TKT Gabara, but then TKT King Ghidorah freed himself and ran everyone over again. TKT Gabara stated that going to work would be awkward tomorrow, which Kaiser Ghidorah agreed with. The Mechas Must Be Crazy TKT Monster X made a brief appearance near the end of the RP, where he was looking for TKT Biollante, only then to walk in on Kiryu (TKT) and King Ghidorah (TKT)'s madness. Upon TKT King Ghidorah then slamming against a wall, defeating him, TKT Kiryu then suggested they all go fishing, which TKT Monster X was cool with. Dinner at the Monster Bar! TKT Monster X took Biollante to go to the Kaiju Sakaba, as he had always wanted to go there but simply never had the time to. When Employee Kanegon came to take their order, TKT Monster X ordered turkey legs and a martini. Before Employee Kanegon left, Employee Kanegon had recognized TKT Monster X from the Kaiju Kritics and asked if he was that same TKT Monster X, to which TKT Monster X answered yes. Employee Kanegon was delighted that a well known critic had come to their tavern and than went off to take their order. TKT Monster X waited for a while, before then Manager Baltan and Employee Kanegon had arrived with both TKT Biollante's and TKT Monster X's dinners, much to TKT Monster X's amazement. TKT Biollante then asked Manager Baltan how was he able to cook so fast with only his claws, but before he could answer, all of a sudden, the sounds of a cannonball being fired can be heard coming from outside of the tavern, it being very loud, like the sound of thunder almost. TKT Monster X, TKT Biollante, Employee Kanegon and Manager Baltan then ran outside to see what was going on---Captain Battra had arrived! Manager Baltan then told TKT Biollante, TKT Monster X and Employee Kanegon that they would have to fight the pirates to save the tavern and themselves. TKT Monster X went with it, deciding that dinner could wait. A rope then descended from the pirate ship, Captain Battra, Alien Magma and Beam Missile King then landed down. TKT Monster X teamed up with Manager Baltan to fight against Captain Battra. Captain Battra then whipped out his sword and then pointed it at Monster X and Manager Baltan; Captain Battra then swung his sword to Monster X and Manager Baltan; to which Monster X barely avoided. TKT Monster X then blasted his Gravity Beams at Captain Battra, causing Captain Battra to stagger back, only for him to then pull out a blunderbuss, firing it and sending TKT Monster X flying against the tavern. Manager Baltan then fired his White Destruction Ray at Captain Battra; Captain Battra shrieked and staggered back. Captain Battra and Manager Baltan and TKT Monster X then all fight each other some more, though TKT Monster X seemed to be suffering the most. Then as luck would have it, TKT Gabara then cam in riding TKT King Ghidorah, knocking Alien Magma over and throwing Radian -X7 at the other enemies, and X7 spontaneously combusts, instantly defeating the three pirates. Captain Battra, Alien Magma and Beam Missile King then took off as TKT Gabara had King Ghidorah with him; the Kaiju Sakaba was saved! Monster X was glad that TKT Gabara saved them, but he also didn't want to hear him sing a song either. With the tavern saved and the pirates gone, TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante then headed back into the tavern to finish their meal. Little Godzilla's Random Day TKT Monster X made a cameo in this RP where he was seen being lifted aways by TKT King Ghidorah, groaning and not even knowing how he ended up in this. Rodan Goes to Infant Island TKT Monster X made another brief appearance still being carried away by TKT King Ghidorah. He was still annoyed by this predictament. Bad Graffiti After a long day of visiting a haunted house that turned out not to be haunted, TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante then drove themselves back home. As they arrived home though, TKT Monster X spotted a intruder making some strange marks in front of their villa. TKT Monster X rushed over and punched the stranger away. As the alien stranger got back up, he then teleported away. The next day, TKT Monster went to visit the Kaiju Sakaba and talked to Manager Baltan about the situation. Manager Baltan confirmed to TKT Monster X that the graffiti marks had been happening as of late all over Fukuoka and Monster Island, but it was no concern to him. Then Employee Kanegon barged in, frantically reporting to TKT Monster X and Manager Baltan that there was some strange graffiti on the tavern walls. As they went outside, there were the graffiti on the tavern walls. Manager Baltan began to weep and curse, while TKT Monster X and Employee Kanegon investigated. Employee Kanegon was about to touch the graffiti, but TKT Monster X told him not to. N.I.G.E.L. then came in and touched the graffiti instead, only then to get blown to bits by the graffiti's laser. With this revelation, TKT Monster X, Employee Kanegon, and Manager Baltan then decided to team up and find out tonight to get to the bottom of this evil graffiti. Later on that night, TKT Monster X, Manager Baltan, and Employee Kanegon then got their weapons and flashlights and began investigating all over Fukukoka. As they searched, they moved out of the alleyway, and into the streets, where there are few cars out and the streetlights are the only lights on. TKT King Ghidorah then flew above them, scaring them for a bit, before they calmed down and continued. When strange noises could be heard, Manager Baltan told TKT Monster X to shine his flashlight in his direction, to see what was there. Nothing was there, but then Alien Giraffs appeared to them. It was an ambush! TKT Monster X then asked what did the Alien Giraffs want; to which the Alien Giraff Leader stepped forward and told them about their plan, and also revealed that they had created graffiti marks all over the city of Fukuoka; they were laser shooting graffiti marks everywhere! Alien Giraff Leader then controlled some graffiti marks from the places they made them to shoot at the three monsters, causing them to run off; the Alien Giraffs then chased them in hot pursuit. Sometime later, the Alien Giraffs then teleported back to Monster X, Manager Baltan and Employee Kanegon while they were resting at the park. Alien Giraff Leader then threatened the three some more, stating that soon the Alien Giraffs would spread their graffiti marks elsewhere and continue their crimes, as they would be able to keep doing this and not get caught, thanks to their powers. Monster X pointed out however that they really couldn't do so, as others would soon connect the dots and find out what there doing and taking them all out soon. Manager Baltan even stated that even if the three of them couldn't get them, others will. Alien Giraff Leader had heard enough at this point, and then ordered the other Alien Giraffs to kill them. Before the Alien Giraffs could harm the three, a car then burst through, running over many of the Alien Giraffs; TKT Biollante had come to the rescue! Manager Baltan fired missiles from his claws at the Alien Giraffs, followed up by Employee Kanegon beating up many with his bat, then Monster X firing his gravity beams at many, and then finally followed up by TKT Biollante blasting her radioactive acid breath and sweeping it towards them, destroying most of the Alien Giraffs. The Alien Giraff Leader and the remaining Alien Giraffs then decided to retreat, heading into their saucer. Before they could flee however, TKT Biollante then unleashed her ultimate attack, the Hybrid Tea Assault against them, destroying the saucer and the Alien Giraffs inside. After the destruction of the Alien Giraffs, the graffiti marks all over Fukuoka and Monster Island disappeared; the Alien Giraffs reign of terror was over. TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante thanked each other and then went back home to their villa. Sexy Grandpa II: TKT Kiryu vs. Average King Joe While TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante were out having dinner on a table, a meteor then crash-landed at the center of Monster Island. TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante went over to check it out; only for then for an angry King Joe to then appear out from the giant space rock. TKT Monster X asked he was, only for A! King Joe to push both him and TKT Biollante aside, going out to kill TKT Kiryu and began to wreak havoc on Monster Island. Both TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante then went to TKT Kiryu's house and warned him about the rampaging killer giant robot outside. After A! King Joe swiftly took down TKT Black Moth and TKT Giant Sea Snake without much effort, TKT Kiryu then stepped in and fought the metal behemoth. TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante then cheered on and watched as TKT Kiryu fought off A! King Joe. After TKT Kiryu eventually did take down A! King Joe and A! King Joe reformed, TKT Monster X and TKT Biollante then cheered, celebrating. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? TKT Monster X made a cameo towards the end of the RP where he commented on two holidays in one was a first to him. Abilities & Forms Suspicious Star= TKT Monster X's original form, before becoming the Monster X he is today. * Flight: '''TKT Monster X as a star can fly towards Earth at fast speeds. * '''Cosmic Heat Radiation: '''While not specified, it's very like that Star Monster X could emit hot high levels of cosmic radiation. * '''Transformation: '''Star Monster X upon landing to Earth can transform into his true form. |-|TKT Monster X= TKT Monster X's true form, as well his most normal and most used form. * '''Reviewing Movies: '''TKT Monster X can review movies with ease and can be very critical. He will sometimes though not get the point though, however he seems more attentive to his job than his co-star. * '''Gravity Beams: '''TKT Monster X can fire Gravity Beams from his eyes. * '''Explosion Ha! Technique: '''TKT Monster X is capable of generating enough energy to create a powerful devastating attack. Oddly enough, a little amount of energy is only capable of creating popcorn. * '''Transformation: '''TKT Monster X can transform into his TKT Kaiser Ghidorah upon seeing a wolf howl at the moon. |-|TKT Keizer Ghidorah= The full moon rises and a wolf appears from the furthest reaches of somewhere to howl. Enter the 299,792,458th coolest transformation sequence ever. Altering the very genetic material of TKT Monster X, the power of keizer gives birth to a new Ghidorah... a TKT Keizer Ghidorah, if you will. Streamlined with three heads, adorned with cerulean highlights, and boasting relatively diminutive wings, there isn't much to boast about, really. His personality barely changes, and his unique prowess at reviewing movies doesn't suffer whatsoever. TKT Keizer Ghidorah is TKT Monster X and TKT Monster X is TKT Keizer Ghidorah. * '''Enhanced Strength: TKT Keizer Ghidorah is far more stronger in his TKT Keizer Ghidorah form. * Reviewing Movies: '''TKT Keizer Ghidorah can review movies an is even more critical. * '''Gravity Beams: '''TKT Keizer Ghidorah can fire more powerful Gravity Beams from all three of his heads.. * '''Explosion Ha! Technique: '''TKT Keizer Ghidorah is capable of generating enough energy to create a powerful devastating attack. * '''Transformation: '''TKT Keizer Ghidorah can transform back into his Monster X form at will or, if he sees a three wolf moon, he will transform into Kaiser Orochi. |-|Keizer Orochi= Upon being shown a three wolves howling at the moon, this activate Monster X's hidden final form, which is also his most powerful. * '''Enhanced Strength: Keizer Orochi is even STRONGER than Keizer Ghidorah, being able to defeat even Chuck Norris (seriously) just by saying his initials. * Reviewing Movies: 'While not shown, Keizer Orochi can review movies and is probably heavy critical. * '''Omega Gravity Beams: '''Keizer Orochi can fire more powerful Gravity Beams from all of his heads. Unlike the previous forms, Keizer Orochi can actually control where his Omega Gravity Beams go. * '''Final Explosion Ha! Technique: '''Keizer Orochi is capable of generating enough energy to create a powerful devastating attack. It is capable of destroying an entire area, akin to a spirit bomb. Only used a finisher attack. * '''Transformation: '''Keizer Orochi can revert back to his previous forms if he wants to. Quotes Trivia * Originally IForgotIExistedERHURHUR was to use Monster X and Gallibon the Destroyer was to use Gabara, but the two of them then decided to switch. * Although he was simply called "'Monster X" in Toho Kingdom Toons, here he is called "TKT Monster X" to avoid confusion with the main Monster X. * In his early appearances prior to early 2011 Toons, TKT Monster X lacked horns and a tail. After Retrocausality Courier, TKT Monster X was then given horns and a tail, much like his his movie counterpart. * His favorite food is humble turkey leg, with the banana split being his favorite desert. * TKT Monster X's original form's name is unknown. It is sometimes called Suspicious Star, however. Themes Keizer Orochi= Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Insane Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Hero Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Married Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Ghidorah Category:Dragons Category:Flying Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character